When Jo died
by Iggynator
Summary: Camille told guys that Jo was dead and Kendall took that hard even their broke up were a few years ago. Luckily there is always family and friends to help him to push throught. KAMES, Kenlos bromance


**_WHEN JO DIED_**

I never thought that I would miss her that much. I mean we broke up a few yours ago and now she is six feet under me. I mean literately. I sat next to her gravestone which is cold and wet from this pouring rain. I didn´t care if I got flu or pneumonia or what so ever. I can´t believe that she is dead. Tears started to pour in my eyes flow down with water drops. Sob escaped from my mouth and shake my whole body. Pouring rain wetted me inside out. I felt my wet hoodie clued on my upper body and jeans were heavier from rain. I didn´t care. Jo was dead and it was my fault. Well not literally but she died after our fight we had three month ago. I heard today Morning that she have been dead for three months.

~~~~ _Flashback_ ~~~~

 _I woke up in James´ arms like I have been for two and half years. I looked his peaceful and calm sleeping face. When I see him like that, I fell love with him over and over again._

 _-You know that I´m awake and I know that you´re lookín´ at me. G´morning hun!, James pecked my lips. I smiled and gave him chased kiss._

 _-Good Morning Jaime!, I said and kissed his hair. I rose from our bed and got shower. I was happy because we have day off and I have planned to spent it with my boyfriend and my best friends Logan and Carlos. I smiled to James when he got off our bathroom._

 _-Like what you see hun?, James teased. Water drops made their ways down his tanned skin to his washboard abs and muscular biceps. He was so hot specially when he was wet and only wore blue towel on his perfect hips. I could only nod when I laid my eyes on him. My jeans felt tighter and I blushed. I pulled my hoddie over my head. James just laughed and started to strip in front of me. I didn´t want to take anoter shower so I walked out off the room. I sat next to Carlos on the kitchen counter. Logan sat against Carlos._

 _-Morning guys!, I said and put my toast to toaster. Logan gave me butter and Carlos got my plate._

 _-Morning. Where´s James?, Logan asked and James walked in the kitchen. He gave me kiss on the cheek._

 _-Not this time guys! My eyes are burnin´!, Carlos coverd his eyes. We three laughed. I heard a knock on the door. I walked to door and opened only seeing crying and distressed brunette girl._

 _-Camille, what´s wrong?, I asked and hugged her. I helped her to couch and sat next to her._

 _-Kendall, I´m so sorry that I have to tell this to you because this will upset you more than others!, Camille cried in Logan´s lap. James looked my white face and hugged me._

 _-What is going on?, My mon stepped in living room with my little sister Katie._

 _-Kendall I´m sorry but you need to know this, Camille looked me into eyes._

 _-What Kendalls needs to know?, Katie asked. I started paniced. What is wrong? Why Camille is so distressed?_

 _-Kendall! I´m so sorry but Jo is dead!, Camille stated to cry again. WHAT? She can´t be dead. Looked somewhere with blank look in my eyes. I didn´t heard anything what happened around me. Only thing I registered was "Jo is dead". I ripped James´ arms around me and ran away from the apartment and Palms Wood. I felt tears flew down my cheeks and pouring rain around me. I ran to cemetary to prove to myself that Jo wasn´t dead. I found her gravestone and I collapsed._

~~~~ _End of flasback_ ~~~~

-Kendall! Kendall! KENDALL!, I heard Carlos searching me. I pulled my legs to my chest and cried harder. I didn´t want to be found. I wanted to be alone.

-Oh god Kendall! I´m so glad that I found you! You have no idea how much we all are worried about you! Logan is sitting in couch and crying try to get hold on you. James is running around the town looking and searching his boyfriend in panic and worried. Your mom is a wreak and is with Gustavo and Kelly and Katie in Records talking to police. I´m calling to James and tell him that I found you and then others!, Carlos said while he hugged me. I just cried harder in Carlos´chest.

-No! No! I´m sorry! I´m so sorry!, I replayed. I heard Carlos´ part of phone call and few minutes later strong arms pulled me to comforting and loving embrace.

-Kendall baby! You don´t know how sick of worried I was when Camille told us that Jo was dead and you ran away! I was so scared that you were hurt or lost or something worse!, James cried and hugged me like he didn´t believe I was in his arms again.

-I miss her so much! She was and still is my first love! Now I lost her forever! Jaime help me!, I cried in his chest.

-Shhh baby! Everything will be alright! I got you Kenny. I got you. Carlos called to your mom and Logan. Let´s go home, okay?, James rose and pulled me into his arms. I felt safer in his arms around me. They are so comforting and they felt so right.

-I´m so so sorry James! I never meant to worried you or everybody else. When Camille told me, I lost it. I never thought Jo would die and I would miss her. She was first who held my heart but you are the last. I promise. I just miss her!, I knew that James never liked Jo because she had had me but James missed her too. James hugged me harder and kissed top of my head.

-Kenny baby! It´s okay to miss her. I miss her too but let´s go home. You are cold and close to get hypothermia. I don´t want you to get it! Mama Knight is most likely made us some chicken noodle soup. You need hot bath and sleep! How does that sounds?, James kissed my wet cheek and wiped my tears away.

-It sounds lovely! Thank you James for being here and never gave up on me and loving me! I love you!, I said and one happy tear rolled his way down my left cheek.

-Kendall, there is no thank you´s for me loving you got it? I love you too and there is no way I´d stop doing that, okay?!, James said and kissed me on the lips this time. I was home and memories of Jo is in my mind and heart even I can´t see her anymore. I have still my Jaime, Carlos, Logan, Katie and my mom.


End file.
